plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electro Pea
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Electric Peashooter. |variant of = |rarity = Super Rare |flavor text = As the most electrifying Plant in PvZ entertainment, you can always count on Electro Pea to make a bad pun about how charged-up he is. }} Electro Pea is the Super Rare electric variant of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He deals electric damage to his opponents, which means that when his projectile hits a zombie, the damage will arc and harm other nearby zombies as well. Like Petrified Cactus and Captain Cannon, he can detonate his peas in mid-air for even more damage. Descriptions Stickerbook description As the most electrifying Plant in PvZ entertainment, you can always count on Electro Pea to make a bad pun about how charged-up he is. In-game description Push the fire button while shots are airborne to trigger an extra large electric explosion! AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The Electro Pea's primary weapon is the Electro Cannon. It deals 20-30 impact and critical damage depending on the distance. It will also deal 10-25 splash damage. In addition to this, it will deal 16 electric arc damage. The Electro Cannon can also manually detonate itself dealing 27 damage and the aforementioned electric arc damage. *The ammo clip is 8 (9 if upgraded). *The chain lightning damage is 5-10. *The splash damage is 10. *The detonated damage at all ranges is 27. *The middle range impact damage is between 23 and 25. *The close range impact & critical damage is 30. *The mid range impact & critical damage is 25. *The long range impact & critical damage is 20. Abilities Strategies It has a somewhat high learning curve compared to the others, but this leads to a greater damage potential. Due to the detonation mechanic, players who regularly spam peas from long range will find it difficult to use this Peashooter in that way; two shots cannot be on screen at the same time. However, patient players may find this long-ranged tactic very effective for dealing widespread electric damage if they can master the timing of detonating, especially in objective modes such as Turf Takeover or Suburbination. More impatient players may use a more close-ranged tactic. Stay slightly outside of a Chomper's range between you and your enemy, and spam your shoot button. This allows the shots to travel a small way forward and detonate. The detonation, if used in a crowded area, may hit many zombies at once. Keep an eye on both your health and your ammo; should either of these become low or run out at a bad time, you could risk being vanquished. For the close-ranged strategy above, the most suitable upgrades would be any of the following: *'Speed', to capitalize on its already increased speed. *'Health', to improve its survivability in close-combat situations. *'Reload' or Ammo, to be able to put out shots faster and ensure you are rarely caught unprepared. As always, the combination of upgrades depends on how you play. If these upgrades don't work for you, try different combinations. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * November 2016 Patch * * * April 2017 Patch * * * Gallery Electro Pea GW2.png |Electro Pea in-game VqnauishedPowerPea.png|A vanquished Electro Pea ElectroPeaProjectile.PNG|Electro Pea's projectile Elecrto plants.png|Electro Pea with Power Chomper, Power Cactus, and Electro Citron in the trailer VanquishedElectroPea.PNG|Another vanquished Electro Pea ElectroPeaUnlocked.png|Electro Pea unlocked electropeagesture.jpg|An Electro Pea doing a gesture Trivia *Electro Pea could be the reason why the Plasma Pea was redesigned, to prevent the two Peashooters from looking too similar. *In Infinity Time, there is a larger version of Electro Pea known as Mass Pea, first introduced when the imposter Gnomus the Green reaches 50% health. Its primary weapon is a 3/4 shot burst opposed to Electro Pea's manually detonatable shots. It can also root into the ground and use a stronger version of Pea Gatling, as well as summon 2 to 3 Electro Peas to aid itself. *Electro Pea also has a different reticle than other Peashooters. The same goes for Law Pea and Agent Pea. **The Electro Pea's reticle is similar to the Scientist's reticle. The difference between the two is that the edges on Electro Pea's reticle are more jagged, and tilt 90 degrees to the right when a shot is fired. It will tilt 90 degrees to the left again if the shot hits something or it is detonated in mid-air. **The reticle and its behavior is shared by Captain Cannon's Extend-O-Cannon and Petrified Cactus. *There is a bug in which sometimes when the player is vanquished by the Electro Pea, the weapon they were vanquished by is shown to be "Electric Needle", the primary weapon of the Power Cactus, instead of "Electro Cannon", the actual name of Electro Pea's primary weapon. **This same bug also occurs with Centurion, except it says Flame Pulse, the primary weapon of the Fire Flower, instead of Flame Bolt. **This seems to happen only when a player is vanquished with the electric effect of the weapon; damage spreading from one target to a second target; killing the second target *He is one of three manual detonation characters in the game, the others being Petrified Cactus and Captain Cannon. *He resembles, and could be the inspiration for Electric Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Electric Peashooter also reuses sounds from when the Electro Pea fires. Category:Playable characters Category:Peashooting plants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Peashooter variants Category:Power variants Category:Super Rare variants Category:Electric plants